Our laboratory has been actively studying the pathogenesis of alcoholic liver disease, focusing on the role of PPAR gamma and extracellular vesicle in alcoholic liver disease. Inflammation is independent of steatosis in a murine model of steatohepatitis. Obesity and alcohol consumption synergistically promote steatohepatitis, and neutrophil infiltration is believed to be associated with steatosis. However, the underlying mechanisms remain obscure. Peroxisome proliferator-activated receptor gamma (PPAR) plays a complex role in lipid metabolism and inflammation; therefore, the purpose of this study was to dissect its role in regulating steatosis and neutrophil infiltration in a clinically relevant mouse steatohepatitis model of 3-month high-fat diet (HFD) feeding plus a binge of ethanol (HFD-plus-binge ethanol). Hepatocyte-specific Pparg disruption reduced liver steatosis but surprisingly increased hepatic neutrophil infiltration after HFD-plus-binge ethanol. Knockout or knockdown of the PPAR target gene, fat-specific protein 27, reduced steatosis without affecting neutrophil infiltration in this model. Moreover, hepatocyte-specific deletion of the Pparg gene, but not the fat-specific protein 27 gene, markedly up-regulated hepatic levels of the gene for chemokine (C-X-C motif) ligand 1 (Cxcl1, a chemokine for neutrophil infiltration) in HFD-plus-binge ethanol-fed mice. In vitro, deletion of the Pparg gene also highly augmented palmitic acid or tumor necrosis factor alpha induction of Cxcl1 in mouse hepatocytes. In contrast, activation of PPAR with a PPAR agonist attenuated Cxcl1 expression in hepatocytes. Palmitic acid also up-regulated interleukin-8 (a key chemokine for human neutrophil recruitment) expression in human hepatocytes, which was attenuated and enhanced by cotreatment with a PPAR agonist and antagonist, respectively. Finally, acute ethanol binge markedly attenuated HFD-induced hepatic PPAR activation, which contributed to the up-regulation of hepatic Cxcl1 expression post-HFD-plus-binge ethanol. CONCLUSION: Hepatic PPAR plays an opposing role in controlling steatosis and neutrophil infiltration, leading to dissociation between steatosis and inflammation; acute ethanol gavage attenuates hepatic PPAR activation and subsequently up-regulates hepatic CXCL1/interleukin-8 expression, thereby exacerbating hepatic neutrophil infiltration Mitochondrial DNA-enriched microparticles promote acute-on-chronic alcoholic neutrophilia and hepatotoxicity. Over the last several years, one of the major advances in the field of alcoholic liver disease research was the discovery that binge alcohol consumption induced neutrophilia and hepatic neutrophil infiltration in chronically ethanol-fed mice and human subjects with excessive alcohol use (EAU); however, the underlying mechanisms remain obscure. Here, we demonstrated that chronic EAU patients with a history of recent excessive drinking (EAU + RD) had higher serum levels of mitochondrial DNA (mtDNA)-enriched microparticles (MPs) than EAU without recent drinking (EAU - RD) and healthy controls, which correlated positively with circulating neutrophils. Similarly, mice with chronic-plus-binge (E10d + 1B) ethanol feeding also had markedly elevated serum levels of mtDNA-enriched MPs, with activation of hepatic ER stress and inflammatory responses. Inhibition of ER stress by gene KO or inhibitors attenuated ethanol-induced elevation of mtDNA-enriched MPs, neutrophilia, and liver injury. The data from the study of hepatocyte-specific deletion of the protein kinase RNA-like ER kinase (Perk) gene in mice and of cultured hepatocytes demonstrated that hepatocytes were the main source of mtDNA-enriched MPs after ethanol feeding. Finally, administration of mtDNA-enriched MPs isolated from E10d+1B-fed mice caused neutrophilia in mice. In conclusion, E10d + 1B ethanol consumption activates hepatic ER stress-dependent mtDNA-enriched MP release, leading to neutrophilia and liver injury.